The 100: Rebirth
by DeadWords
Summary: SYOC! A new batch of delinquents: new friends, new enemies, new love, and a whole new adventure. When the Ark sent a group of one hundred teenagers to land on the vast wasteland known as Earth, they couldn't even begin to contemplate the dangers they had unleashed upon the youths. It's a tale as you already know it, it's simply been reborn. (1-2 spots available!)
1. OC Submission

**Hi everyone! So I just watched the entire 'The 100' series in two days and I'm in love with it! I haven't seen any SYOCs in this section so I thought it would be a cool thing to do. I have loads of ideas and I want your characters to bring them to life. I'll be posting the first chapter in a week or whenever I get enough characters. I'll be accepting around 12-13 main ones (give or take). Unlike the series, the Ark will only have a minor role in this. All canon characters don't exist also. **

* * *

**Rules + Information**

1. No copying characters from the TV series please! Make them unique and original.

2. No Mary-Sues. Nobody is perfect!

3. Please be diverse with your characters. I don't want everyone to be and look the same. You don't need to be a badass to be an interesting character!

4. You can send up to two characters but they cannot be romantic interests to each other. However, it can be unrequited or they can be exes.

5. Face claims aren't necessary, but they can help with character descriptions.

6. I'm looking for ANTAGONISTS also! I'll probably be accepting 2-3. They can be good at first and turn bad, or vice-versa.

7. The form is on my **PROFILE** to copy and paste. Good luck and I can't wait to see the characters. **PM THE FORMS ONLY!** Do not place them in reviews!

8. Be as detailed as you can! The more detailed, the more likely you are to be accepted. This isn't first come, first serve so take your time!

**UPDATE**: Please, no more 'tough chicks' either, unless they are an antagonist.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (13-17)

Gender:

Nationality: (From the 12 nations. Can be mixed.)

**APPEARANCE**

Height:

Body Type:

Skin Colour:

Hair Style/Colour:

Eyes:

Birthmarks/Piercings/Scars/etc:

Unique Accessories: (E.g. Jasper's goggles, Raven's necklace)

**PERSONAL**

Personality:

Background:

Family:

Crime: (Reason they were placed into lock-up)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths: (Max. 3)

Weaknesses: (Min. 3)

Fears:

Sexuality:

Romantic Interest: (Type of people they are attracted to)


	2. Chapter One - Homecoming

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for so many great characters but sadly I was only able to accept twelve. But there will be opportunities later in the story to submit, so don't worry. I updated a little sooner than I said, but I was excited to write and the number of submissions the past 24 hours was very low so I thought it was about time. Anyway, without further ado, here is the first chapter of 'Rebirth.' Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter One - Homecoming_**

**Orion**

It was the thudding of metal that got Orion moving again. Maybe the icy cold air or the choir of teenage groans helped him stir, but the metal was what made him really uneasy.

He tried to stand but thick red straps kept him firmly tied to the padded seat. In an instant, fear had overcome his body. But he wasn't the only one. His coffee coloured, almond shaped eyes scanned the room and he noticed twenty-four others in his exact position. Some panicked, others had gave up trying to get out, but most were only beginning to wake.

As time went on, Orion realised the room was in a pentagon shape. Five seats were pinned to each wall. The walls themselves were decorated in a series of buttons, switches, and screens that were in their default state. But perhaps the most intimidating thing in the room was the wide, dark grey eyes locked on his own. They were cold, calculating, and prominent against her light skin and warm chestnut hair. It wasn't quite a threat, more of a warning.

Orion was desperate to speak up, to ask questions, but with the panic filling his lungs, he struggled to find his words. And just when he was ready to confront the others, someone had spoken for him.

"Where the hell are we?!" one guy shouted. Others murmured in agreement and soon they followed with their own similar questions. The room quickly burst into a choir of outrage and demands.

With a deep, defeated voice, one guy answered the question on everyone's mind. "We're on an escape pod."

Every eye fell to the boy who had said this. His rust coloured hair swept just above his hopeless green eyes. It said it all. Amongst the painful silence, another voice roused.

"If the Ark wanted rid of us, they would float us, not send us into space." The girl next to him said with an equally unsatisfied expression. Her messy, light brown hair fell over her fair skin; a common feature for those who had been locked in confinement. "That's what they do with prisoners."

'Prisoners.' That word worried Orion.

Just as the room was about to erupt into the series of queries once again, the screens began to flicker and the buttons and switches came to life in an array of colours. The Chancellor's smug grin popped on screen. Her thick black hair, sharp canines behind blood red lips, and dark, deceiving eyes were overwhelming to look at. The only sound coming from the apparent 'escape pod' were whispers between close friends and the whirring of machinery.

"Hello, prisoners of the Ark. You're being given a second chance. As Chancellor, we hope you see this as a chance for not only yourselves, but for all of us. You are being sent to the Earth." Another wave of, much quieter, panic surged through the pod. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, and if the chances of survival were higher, we would send others. But, your crimes have made you... Expendable. However, if you survive, you will be forgiven. The wristbands we placed on you are a vital part of this." Orion looked down - no wristband. "We are sending one hundred of you down in four escape pods. They will land within 1 kilometre of each other if all goes to plan, and at the centre will lie Mount Weather. Mount Weather is a military bunker designed to sustain the government throughout nuclear war with enough supplies to last hundreds of years, but no one ever made it. We are giving you one responsibility. Stay alive."

As Chancellor Vallen moved off screen and a safety officer took her place, they officer began to go over emergency procedures that went unnoticed among the fearful.

Orion was busy trying to understand what had happened to him. Earth? The Earth had been destroyed during a nuclear war 97 years ago, killing everything. Only a handful of humans survived aboard the twelve major space stations orbiting the Earth at the time. The twelve joined to form the Ark and humanity could continue until it was safe to return. It wasn't supposed to be ready for another hundred years. They were sending them to their deaths. Orion's nails dug into the tough fabric of the red straps, barely making a dent. And it was then he had finally found his voice.

"I shouldn't be here." It was barely a whisper.

The girl next to him with vibrant red hair muttered under her breath, not afraid of neglecting sarcasm. "Yeah, I bet most people are _thrilled_ to be here."

"No," Orion growled, a little harsher than intended. The entire situation was beginning to frustrate him above all else. "I mean, I don't belong here!"

The girl turned to him, her pale green eyes attempting to soothe him.

"Hey, I know what you mean, but a crime is a crime on the Ark. You should know that. I'm not proud of what I've done but it's too late to fight it." The girl pointed her head upwards and the gravity caused her loose red waves to flutter like flames. She was looking out of the glass roof. The Ark was already tiny speck in the darkness. "I don't think we're gonna be able to detour back."

Orion stared down to his boots. The words she attempted to comfort him with were already forgotten. "But... I'm not a-"

BANG! The pod shook in rage and the teens aboard rattled like rag dolls. Lights were flashing danger red, sirens were beeping violently and the screens fizzled into darkness. Orion grabbed the first thing he could; the red head's cool, pale hand that was becoming increasingly sweaty with nerves.

"I'm Margeaux" she barely managed as her head shook viciously.

"O-Orion" he replied, removing the lump in his throat quickly afterwards. Orion let out a nervous chuckle for reasons he wasn't exactly sure on. "S-sorry. I'm kinda scared to die." he joked.

The two remained silent after that, listening to the others around them. The blonde girl next to him, with her eyelids wrinkled as she kept them tightly shut, grabbed his attention the most. Her lips barely parted as she whispered things under her breath. Calculations?

Then she flicked her eyes open, revealing midnight blue eyes like the Earth's oceans at night. "This isn't right." She turned to Orion, causing him to move back, intimidated by her dark eyes, despite her gentle appearance. Her voice was weak and breathy. "These escape pods originally had a maximum capacity of twenty. Not twenty-five. We'll be coming in too fast!"

Even with the sirens and alarms, the others aboard the ship turned to the frightened girl and paused. Margeaux's hand tightened around Orion's. Hope of survival was dwindling. The rusty haired boy, who seemed to know a lot about the ship, nodded as if to confirm the fears.

BANG! Again, the pod shook. This was it, they were reaching the atmosphere. The rocket's burned, the alarms screeched, the parachutes shot open, as the ship came crashing down on the wasteland.

Panic. Fear. Darkness.

* * *

Orion had woke god knows how long later. He was no longer restrained from the tight red straps and was finally able to move his chest freely. Looking around, he realised nearly everyone was still out cold. A few lay lying around but there was no blood. As good a sign as he can get. He stood up, legs still shaking from shock. Orion moved towards the hatch in the middle of the room. It lead to the lower level of the pod that served as an exit chamber.

"You gonna open it or what?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a tall blonde guy with a cocky smirk on his lips. His words were almost a challenge. "Hey, dude, I asked you something."

Orion stuttered instantly. "I- Uh. Opening it probably isn't a good idea. The air could be contaminated outside. Right?" He wasn't even sure himself.

The blonde kid rolled his eyes and marched over to the hatch, grabbing the handle. Before he could turn it however, a boot came crashing down on his hand. Following it up, Orion discovered it belonged to a girl of a similar descent to himself. She was at least partially Eastern-Asian with brown eyes and inky black hair. She didn't look like someone he wanted to mess with.

"You heard the guy, Drake. Open that and we could all be dead."

The blonde guy, Drake apparently, shoved her boot away. Using his free hand to massage his recently crushed one, he stood up to tower over the girl. He took a step closer towards her, clearly unamused. The girl sent a fist to the boy but he grabbed it just before it hit his gut. Drake smirked again.

"Nice try, Tatiana, maybe next time you'll get a good hit in." Raising her hand to his lips, he quickly kissed it, pretending to be some kind of gentleman. She shook him off and slapped him instantly. Rubbing his cheek he concentrated on the door once again and the others who had began to surround it. "We either die in here without trying or die out there."

The group agreed and Drake pulled the hatch open.

"It's already unlocked..."

Teenagers clambered over each other to climb down the ladder. As Orion slid down, he was instantly hit by the light and the smell of air. _Real_ air. The main door was already wide open. It was, in a word, breathtaking. Everything was so green, so fresh. There was hundreds of species of trees towering over them and dozens of different flowers in colours he hadn't even seen surrounded the ship's exit. The smiles were infectious. One by one as they moved down the ladder, they got to see Earth for the first time in their lives - something no one deemed possible in their life times - and in that moment, the radiation didn't even come to mind.

Margeaux was the first to reach the door. She pretty much sprinted there. At the front of the crowd her red hair looked wild against the bright greens of the Earth. You could tell just by watching her how powerful she felt as her boot pressed against the soft moss for the very first time. Throwing her hands up and turning to the group, she gave the widest smile she could. That was truly infectious.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!"

Orion laughed in disbelief and joy as the small crowd exploded into cheers. He wasn't sure why; because he was alive, because he had reached Earth, or because he was finally free of the Ark. But he was happy, and that was all that mattered at the time.

* * *

**Ellison**

Ellis wasn't going to pretend like he wasn't happy - he was - it was just everything that had happened since landing had seemed to bring up more questions than answers.

Looking to his side, he saw one girl was anything but overjoyed. He recognised her from the pod. She had been sitting next to him and expressed doubt over the use of escape pods. Her wavy brown hair was messier after the crash and made her look just a little bit scarier than she already was.

"You're thinking the same thing as I am, right?" she asked as he moved toward her. She still hadn't stepped outside yet.

Ellison chuckled and ran a hand through his signature rust coloured hair. "What? Why the hatch was unlocked and the door was open, why there is only twenty-four of us, or why we crashed?"

"I was only wondering about the first one, but now that you mention it... What's your theory?" Her words were cold, just like her expression.

"I'm guessing number twenty-five was a little eager to get out. That answers the first two. But the last one? I'm not too sure yet."

The girl nodded and walked outside. Ellis watched as she moved through the mossy ground to the shadiest tree she decided to lean against. She watched the ship carefully, trying to suss out what else could have potentially gone wrong, other than the obvious over population. Her hazel eyes scanned the ships surface until they widened suddenly. She rushed over to the other side of the pod and her actions grabbed the attention of everyone else. Ellison was the first to follow her and quickly caught on to what she was looking at.

"Oh my god," one girl said as another gasped.

The three landing signals had been activated on the other ships. It was a good sign, the others had made it too. But the main issue was they weren't one kilometre away... They were at least twenty.

"The crash must have knocked us off course!" Tatiana growled in anger as she pushed to the front of the crowd. "And our landing signal didn't work either. That's just _great_."

The gentle looking - and pretty, Ellis noted - blonde girl spoke this time. "But if all of the other ships had twenty-five people on them, the weight shouldn't have been a problem for us." As she moved her hair from her face, her eyes caught his for a split second and she quickly looked away.

"Relax!" Ellis shouted above the voices of the panicked. "It should only take a day or two to get through there."

Drake moved in this time, his voice demanding attention as usual. "Yeah, a day or two through a radioactive forest of death."

"You don't know that." Ellis retorted, standing his ground.

"And you do?" Drake said with a heavy scoff. The other delinquents were becoming less confident in Ellis' idea. He turned to address the crowd, turning his back on Ellis. "Screw what Chancellor Vallen wants us to do, we're the first people on Earth in a hundred years! This is our time!"

Again, the majority of the teens cheered, bar a handful. One of which was Mordecai. Ellis wasn't too familiar with him, other than he would have been beaten to a pulp by the other delinquents if it wasn't for his friend he was always beside. Speaking of which- Never mind. Ellis was more worried about the look on Mordecai's face. He was desperate to say something. He watched as his lips moved up and down, though it was inaudible.

"Say something, Pansy?" One of Drake's friends asked. Mordecai's nickname in the prison sector earned a few chuckles from those with lowbrow humour.

"I... I was just trying to say-" Mordecai got caught off again as the boy moved in closer.

Gripping his t-shirt with a fist, the boy drew him in close. "Speak up, yeah, we can't hear you."

"N- Natalie is missing!" Mordecai shoved the boy off of him and stepped back. "She was gone, even before we all opened the hatch. I think she was the one who opened the doors."

Ellis, like most of the people, stared at the boy in shock. Natalie. That was his friend's name. "You waited until now to tell us?" Mordecai shrugged and looked down to avoid contact. "What does she look like?"

He stuttered a little again before speaking. "She's got light skin, long brown hair and big grey eyes."

A little behind Mordecai, he noticed another boy freeze up. He was an Asian-American boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Ellis noticed him earlier on the pod sitting next to the red head who was beside him at this very moment.

"Hey, Orion, you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm. She looked down, and at the same time as Ellis, noticed he was missing something crucial. A metallic, electronic, wristband for tracking. "Orion... Where's your wristband?"

Marching over to the boy, Ellis dragged the attention over to him. Gripping his wrist, he examined for any signs the wristband was ever there, but alas, there were none. "Where's your wristband? Didn't they put one on before they took you out of your cell?"

Orion shook his head. "Wait, they took you from your cells and tagged you all?"

Margeaux stepped back from him. "Don't you remember? They drugged us and tagged us with these bands then dragged us to the pods before we passed out."

The boy's situation was making everyone curious. Tatiana came up this time, being a hot tempered individual infamous around the cell block for her fighting skills. "Speaking of the cells, I've never even seen you around the prison station. How did you escape without a wristband?"

"I didn't escape anywhere, I just woke up in the escape pod. I don't remember anything that happened."

"How is that possible?" Ellis asked, his eyes narrowing on the boy.

Orion took a deep breath, thankful to finally get this off his chest. "Because I'm not a prisoner."

* * *

**So there we have it. I couldn't help including Octavia's famous line because I love it too much. I hope it wasn't disappointing and if your character wasn't in this chapter, they will definitely be in the next! I had a lot of fun with the characters (I've even came up with a list of face claims for my own reference) and I've got loads of ideas planned. Most chapters will have around 3 POVs and I'll try to mix it up as best as I can. Like this chapter? Please review and follow the story! Every review is great even if it's a simple 'update soon' and constructive criticism is welcome! Until next time...**

**Update: Also, if you'd like to see your OC with a certain other character (romantically or as friends) or have any suggestions for them, feel free to let me know. Same goes if you're unsure about the direction I'm taking your character in.**


	3. Chapter Two - Loss

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Put a big smile on my face knowing you enjoyed the opening chapter and I hope I don't disappoint with this one either!**

**(As with last time, sorry for any errors in advance, another rush to get this one out to you all!)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Loss**_

**Alexia**

Alex was sitting away from the action at the time. She was questioning her place on Earth. Above all else about being sent here, above the freedom and the beauty, she had felt betrayed.

Alexia Fier was the granddaughter of Councilwoman Fier, one of the less popular members of the council. Her grandmother was the eldest council member and the only Brazilian one. She was renown for her no-nonsense attitude and strict demeanour. Though it was a fact about Alexia a few people knew. Her family were ashamed to have a prisoner in the family and in all honesty, Alex had a mutual feeling towards them.

So maybe being on Earth wasn't so bad. But they'd only been here an hour and the cracks were already thickening within the delinquents. She had watched the boys in particular get on each other's nerves. But it wasn't until Orion came into the mix where it got really interesting.

Alex wasn't sure if she had heard right or not. Granted, she had never had an issue with her ears, but surely she had misheard this. 'Not a prisoner.' She was sure that's what he said.

She watched the others demand answers from the lost looking boy but he didn't give up anything to them. He simply repeated 'I can't remember!" until his cheeks were red with irritation.

Despite her hard exterior with a prominent lip piercing and a snake tattoo along her forearm, Alex was a pretty sweet girl who sympathised with the boy's situation. And even more so at the mention of a missing girl.

Standing up abruptly, she swept her dark hair out of her face and approached the situation.

Just as Orion was about to explain himself again, she stepped between him and the majority of the other delinquents.

"There's a missing girl out there and you guys are really ganging up on this guy 'cause he doesn't have a wrist accessory?" Alex questioned them with disbelief. The majority of them got the point and dispersed, leaving only Drake and his friends.

The one delinquent that looked the least happy about Alex stepping in was Devin Ashton, probably because he was excited to hit something that wasn't his cell wall for once.

"The dumb bitch probably went picking flowers or some shit," he snarled as he moved forward. "Now, if you don't mind, we're busy here."

"I do mind. It's six of you against one guy. You're not so tough, Devin."

Alex was already worried deep down what would happen here with Drake and Devin together. Chaos came to mind but finding the missing girl was the main priority right now.

Turning to her side she seen the boy who was the first to mention this Natalie girl. He was slim and a little above average height with an exotic look to him. He had olive skin and dark eyes and probably wouldn't be much use if they ran into anything bad considering his nickname was 'Pansy'. But Alex reckoned he was the best way to find her.

"You, 'Pansy', right?" she asked. She let out a little smile now that Drake's gang had went off to harass someone else probably. "You gonna help me find your friend?"

The boy nodded and a relieved grin grew on his face. "Yes, thank you! And it's not Pansy. It's, uh, Mordecai."

"Great. Any idea where to start? Or how to track?" Mordecai paused for a second and a worried look spread on his face. Maybe he's not quite as useful as she thought.

"I can come too! I mean, I'd like to come," a voice mumbled behind her. It was Orion, the boy she had almost forgotten about for a moment. "I don't think it's a great idea for me to hang around those others guys."

She was about to answer when another familiar voice came in to play.

"That's probably not a good plan." It was Ellis, looking a little suspicious as he approached.

"The communication systems are down on the ship and the only way anyone is going to know if the rest of us are alive is with these." He held up his bracelet in a manner that clearly irritated Orion, like he was rubbing it in. "If you go missing out there, nobody down here or up in the Ark is gonna know. So, with that in mind, I'd like to take his extra spot."

Ellis had turned to Alex who had suddenly became the ring leader of this little search party.

Alex shrugged and decided Ellis' plan was probably the most logical. "Sorry dude, he's got a point. I guess you're in, Rusty," she said with a bright smile.

Ellis looked a little irritated at his new nickname. "And I also know someone else that could help but,"

"'But' what?" Alex questioned.

"But I can't guarantee she'll agree." Ellis added to Alex, but his face was unsure.

Alex's gentle smile became a little mischievous at his words. "Who?"

* * *

"No."

"Tatiana, please, you were always at the top in earth skills."

"No way in hell."

Ellison looked determined to get Tatiana to join them. The girl had been sitting by herself on a large rock near the escape pod, sharpening a sturdy branch into an intimidating weapon. She had already found some kind of vine to tie back her silky black hair in a neat ponytail.

"It's not my problem some stupid girl went to get herself killed in a mutated forest." Her voice was cold and bitter. It was obvious to Alex that Tatiana's time in the Ark hadn't been so great.

Tatiana was well known in the Skybox for being a fairly scary girl, despite looking fairly sweet. In a way, she was the opposite of Alexia who looked like a typical 'bad ass' but was much softer than she'd like to admit.

Realising Ellison's more full-on tactic wasn't working, Alex moved him aside.

"Tatiana, aren't you fed up of being locked up with these guys?" Alex asked, motioning towards a couple of guys who were wrestling and the crowd cheering them on. "Now is our time to really be free!"

The girl in question surveyed the group. She hovered a moment on Mordecai who was sporting a bubbly smile, but her harsh gaze wiped it away in seconds.

"Fine. But you listen to me and go where I say to go. Got it?"

All three nodded in sync. Alex smiled as Tatiana got up, clenching her newly formed weapon, and headed off into the trees with Mordecai and Ellis following her closely.

Just as she turned to take a last look at the pod, she spotted in the distance Drake muttering something to one of his goons. The guy he was speaking to nodded at the inaudible words and headed towards the expedition group.

"Hey, I'm coming with!" the guy called out as he rushed over to Alex. She suspiciously followed his movements as he went to join Tatiana up front. In an instant she heard the two bickering, Tatiana calling out the boy, apparently named Sanchez, for disturbing the trail.

Alexia took a final glance back at Drake who had the nerve to give her a wave to tease her. She left with a scowl staining her lips.

* * *

**Mordecai**

They'd been walking for around two hours when the sun had reached its peak.

Looking up at the late afternoon sky, Mordecai couldn't help smiling. If there was one thing that surprised him about Earth, it was how blue the sky was. From the Ark in space, it was constant darkness, but after just arriving here he'd already seen a dozen different shades in the sky.

"Eyes on the ground, Pansy. You're gonna trip over something," Sanchez called out from behind him, nearly bashing into him once again.

"It's Mordecai."

Sanchez shrugged and passed the weaker boy, shoving him with a shoulder as he done so. "Like anyone gives a damn about your name."

Mordecai wanted to get angry at that comment, but couldn't. It wasn't in his nature. The 'Pansy' had always been picked on for his weaker frame and being a total pushover. It didn't help that he was constantly making mistakes and errors that got on the nerves of others. That was the main reason he was placed in the Skybox.

After sneaking into a science lab in the Ark - yes, it's nerdy, he knows - Mordecai was keen on doing an experiment. He'd always wanted to become a chemist aboard the Ark but with his clumsy nature, most were reluctant to take him on as an apprentice. The experiment was going swimmingly until his elbow knocked a bottle of highly flammable ethanol atop his Bunsen burner. Unsurprisingly, it caused substantial damage to the lab and the fire destroyed hundreds of chemistry supplies.

He got pushed around the Skybox for his cheerful aura but somehow found friendship with the cold-hearted Natalie Simms. And that's that.

"Don't listen to that asshole," Alexia whispered, suddenly appearing at his side. She gave him a reassuring grin and he couldn't stop his cheeks turning pink.

"Don't worry, I'm sort of used to it."

Alex contemplated this for a moment, he could tell by the way her pale brown eyes considered it. "You shouldn't have to. He's only here 'cause he's Drake's bitch. You're here to save a friend."

"I'm not some kind of knight in shining armour if that's what you think," he said, mocking himself.

Alex laughed at him. "Definitely not, but you're trying, I guess."

She walked with him in silence for a good twenty minutes before Ellis called out, sounding excited.

"You guys, come see!"

Turning to each other for a split second, wondering what he was shouting about, the two took off to catch up. It was a small waterfall, around five metres high, with the most gentle trickling of water that cascaded down into a shallow stream. Tatiana was already investigating it, catching the drops in her cupped hands.

"Is that safe?" Alex asked, sounding worried for the other girl's well-being.

"Only one way to find out," she replied with a careless shrug, sipping it and splashing it over her face. It was the first time Mordecai had seen any signs of a smile from her.

One by one they had their turn to drink and cool off in the waterfall. Sanchez greedily went first and then began to impatiently hover around the outskirts of the area. Tatiana _graciously_ allowed them to take a break as she continued to make 'pointy twigs' as Sanchez called them.

Ellis and Alex took the time to talk to Mordecai about Natalie.

"So, you don't have any idea why she might have left?"

He shrugged in reply. "Natalie is pretty stubborn and a not really one for crowds. Maybe she was put off staying in a group?"

"Mordecai, surely she's smart enough to not go wondering around Earth on her own. Right?" Ellison's eyes looked like the were constantly trying to figure things out.

"Yeah, I suppose not."

A little fed up of getting nowhere with Mordecai, Ellis stood up. "I'm gonna go search for some tracks or some clues. There has to be something around here."

Alex gave a little awkward smile to cheer him up as Ellison left. Having originally been a little daunted by her tattoo and piercing, he was beginning to prefer Alexia's company to the other group members.

"How come you're so chill, even when people are always putting you down?" It was a little unexpected and Alexia looked rather pitiful as she asked.

Again, he shrugged. "It's just... How I am? I don't know. Maybe I'm a little naive and maybe I'm a little bit too hopeful in people but... That's just how I am."

"I don't think anyone would blame you if you didn't feel that way about Sanchez though," she said with a giggle, looking at the boy who was picking at leaves at a strange looking bush.

Mordecai simpered as he looked at the boy in question.

"You think I should tell him that he's playing with stinging nettles?"

* * *

**Spencer**

Her name is Spencer Jane Harlow. If she had any friends they would give her a cool nickname like Harley, but she doesn't. Not any more. And that was fine with Spencer, or so she told herself.

Most people avoided Spencer. She was cold, so much so that people could get chills just standing near her. Well, not quite.

Instead of taking in the beauty of the Earth, Spencer was busy planning out the course of action for the next few days. She was still debating whether or not they should make a camp here or waste no time in finding the other three pods. The case of Natalie made her planning a little more difficult. But she knew they'd need to build some kind of wall and shelter. Who knows what could be out there? Spencer certainly didn't.

The main issue with the wall building was that it required effort and taking a glance around camp - teens making out, groping each other, starting fights over nothing - she was aware that was easier said than done. The one person that had the authority to do something about this was one person she wasn't keen on chatting to.

Spencer had a name for people like Drake Davis, and it wasn't a pleasant one. He was everything she detested; arrogant, crude, too flirty, and self-important. In Spencer's eyes, Drake Davis was a 'douche bag.' But he was a powerful one.

Quickly prepping herself for the human headache she was about to approach, Spencer took a few deep breaths. Wasting no time, she strolled over to the boy lounging on the door that acted as an entrance to the pod.

"Drake, I need to talk to you," it hurt for Spencer to even say the words.

Just the sound of her words made a smug look on his face. His hazel eyes crinkled into a smirk as he stood up and looked her up and down with a little laugh.

"And I didn't even have to make the first move..." Drake said as he completed his scan.

"Be quiet and let me speak." Drake raised his hands in a mock defeat, but allowed her to continue. "We need protection. We've been here for a few hours and already six people are gone. We're gonna have to build some walls around this place if we want to get even one one nights sleep."

Drake folded his arms across his defined chest. "What does this have to do with me and why should I care?"

"You think these criminals are going to listen to me? Besides, you think you're safe from whatever is lurking in those woods. You said it yourself, 'a radioactive forest of death.'"

He raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck, just where his dark blonde hair ended. "I guess I could get a few of the guys doing the work. You got any tools we could use?"

"I was just away to look for some. The Ark had to have left us something. In the mean time, just use scraps of metal to cut some wood. Maybe get some of these criminals making tents for shelter."

Drake nodded and Spencer continued to walk into the abandoned escape pod. Just a few steps in however, she felt someone grasp her wrist.

"Don't give me orders like I'm some kind of underling. Got it?" he said, hazel eyes turning icy. "Oh, and for the record, don't go 'round calling us criminals like your better than us. You're just as guilty."

Spencer scoffed and tugged her hand from his loose grasp. She grimaced after hearing his laugh, knowing he was getting to her. And then he clasped his hands and began giving out orders. At least he wasn't useless, Spencer thought.

The lower section of the ship hadn't been stepped in since arriving on Earth. The room was the primary point for communication aboard but at the moment it was rather dull, even with the sunlight spilling in the open door. None of the lights were flickering any more and a dull grey smoke had consumed the back part of the pod. The back was the part of the pod that had vertical pipes and wires that blocked it from sight. But requiring some tools and positive that the Ark wouldn't leave them here completely empty-handed, Spencer made it her mission to find something of use.

Raising her dark blue, long-sleeved shirt, Spencer covered her mouth and nose to block out the smoke. Moving deeper in, she realised maybe this wasn't such a great idea. It was darker and nearly impossible to see at this point with thick air and wires acting like vines atop everything.

Grasping a handful of them with care, she began to slide them off of the large object some had been covering, mentally crossing her fingers in hope that it would be some kind of tools or supplies.

Nope. It was fabric. And heavy too. Trying to tug it out from the mess was useless, it was far too heavy for her.

Peeking out from the crook she was exploring, she caught a figure by the door to the pod. She called over the dark skinned boy, despite his slight limp, as he was probably the largest boy in the group with his husky build.

"Hey, can you give me a hand over here?" she asked, squinting her eyes through the smoke.

The boy rushed over with a too-big smile and a happy attitude to help. Spencer looked down, hearing his legs squeak as he walked. His legs were wrapped in metal braces.

"Oh, umm, are you able to carry something heavy with those leg braces?"

The boy nodded, still with his little happy smile on, and Spencer showed him the way in.

Feeling the object a second time was a little weirder. It was both soft and hard under the fabric material. Doing a little more feeling around, she grabbed something that felt like a hand. And it was that moment she knew what it was and judging by the other boy's fading smile, he did too.

"Drag it out, now!" she yelled, and he did, so powerfully that Spencer didn't need to even help.

The boy laid it on the floor. Another boy. A cold, pale, empty-eyed, dead boy. A dead boy with a wristband.

* * *

**Ooooh! Liking it so far? Then please leave a review to let me know you liked it and follow the story to keep up to date! In case you didn't notice, I done as a lot of you asked and placed face claims on my profile. I hope you like them and they do your character justice, but if not, it's cool, just let me know and I can change them. So now all of the main characters have been introduced in one way or another. Which point of view has been your favourite of the handful so far and who are you excited to hear from next chapter? And what do you think has happened to Natalie? Let me know in your review. Until next time :)**


End file.
